Buenas noches Yukine
by Nazyro
Summary: En la intranquila mente de Yato lo sucedido con el Cielo solo lo ha dejado teniendo pesadillas que Yukine tratará de disipar. [Shonen-ai] [Spoiler capítulo 72 del manga]


✿ Anime/Manga: Noragami

✿ Personajes principales: Yukine; Yato.

✿ Disclaimer: La propiedad de los personajes pertenece a Adachi Toka. La imagen utilizada tampoco es de mi propiedad, créditos a quien corresponda.

✿ Advertencias: ¿Shōnen-ai?; One-shot; **Sin contenido sexual** ; Algo ligero para que leas en una situación donde no puedas leer lemon en tranquilidad :D ; Spoiler del manga, ya que esta historia se ubica luego del capítulo 72.

* * *

Parte Única

— _ **"¡Ayúdame!"**_

Los gritos vuelven a resonar en su mente, como un eco interminable que lo aturde. Siente los rasguños que sus uñas provocan al intentar escapar, como si estuvieran rasgando su propia piel, le causa dolor sentirlo de ese modo y un escalofrío recorre su espalda. La desesperación se filtra por su cuerpo a cada segundo que siente como su _shinki_ está sufriendo en esa infinita oscuridad que tanto teme.

— _ **"¡De-Déjame salir!"**_

La respiración entrecortada y agitada de Yukine solo lo pone más nervioso e intranquilo, con cada palabra que sus labios pronuncian su voz se vuelve más apagada, ahogada por el miedo. Deja volar su imaginación para atormentarse aún más, si él estaba desesperado eso solo dejaba a _Sekki_ en el infierno.

— _ **"¡Ya-Yato, ayúdame...!"**_

Su nombre pronunciado una y otra vez solo le rompe el corazón.

Aprieta los dientes y los puños hasta causar un efecto que bien podría ser nombrado como ansiedad, siente la necesidad e impaciencia de levantarse e ir por su chico para terminar de una buena vez con la tortura de ambos.

— _ **"¡No... No puedo respirar... ayuden...me! Por favor..."**_

Su cuerpo cae al suelo sintiendo la tierra enterrarse en sus uñas. Baja la cabeza escuchando la razón que concede las palabras de Takemikazuchi que le advierten que se detenga, estaba por cometer un grave error si se atrevía a tomar lo suyo sin el consentimiento del _Cielo_.

 _"¡Yo voy a salvar a Yukine!"_

Sus jadeos no fueron obstáculo para confesar sus intenciones, pero las palabras otorgadas en modo de regaño, por el mismo _Dios_ de hace un momento _,_ solo afirman su desilución.

Tanto sus ojos como su sangre arden de impotencia al seguir escuchando y solo repetirse la constante idea de que no podrá hacer nada más que mirar como la situación dependerá plenamente de sus compañeros. Esa decisión lo hace sentir débil.

Entre todo el sufriendo producto de las consecuencias de su intervención, la _Alianza,_ el método en el que tres _Dioses_ debían apostar la vida de sus _Guías_ en un macabro juego de quien tenía la razón _,_ formaba parte de la última esperanza para todos. Dentro de la conmoción y el bullicio del resto, la escena perturbadora volvía a tomar lugar como una cinta repetitiva del momento más terrorífico de una película; Yukine está a su lado amarrado mientras _Su Majestad_ desciende en una deslumbrante luz seguida de su tres _Tesoros Sagrados_ , él está arrodillado expectante del futuro de la situación y al escuchar la sentencia que le es dictada solo lo deja anonadado al punto de no llegar a asimilar todo. Y el clímax toma lugar, de un segundo a otro _Sekki_ es condenado a estar dentro de aquella caja donde su castigo es la cuando Yato voltea a ver solo la soga, que apresaba al chico, queda en su lugar.

El primer grito desgarrador, inquietante y doloroso resuena comenzando la tortura, se revuelca y arrastra en el suelo, cubriendo sus oídos suplicando para que lo liberen, claramente en vano.

Todo continúa según como los recuerdos caen por su memoria hasta ser reproducidos de forma aleatoria. Pero uno en específico toma lugar de manera borrosa y rápida, Yato, escucha un leve sonido a sus espaldas, uno que apenas si es un susurro en los gritos de su cabeza, pero aún así lo hace temblar como ninguna otra pesadilla; algo se está resquebrajando. Cuando voltea solo ve el nombre, que él le concedió a su chico, resplandecer y abre los ojos captando con pánico la pequeña grieta que comenzó a formarse.

— _ **"Papá...**_ **"**

—¡Yukine!

—¡Estoy aquí!

Con la respiración agitada y el sudor recorriendo toda su cara voltea en dirección de las manos que envuelven su brazo izquierdo. Al encontrarse con la expresión preocupada de Yukine simplemente suspira notando que todo había sido una pesadilla; volvía a estar sentado sobre su futon con las sábanas revueltas encima, la lámpara, que daba una sombra espectral al rostro de su _shinki,_ y la ventana abierta que solo lo hizo estremecerse de frío por la fresca noche que los acompañaba.

Las manos se apartan de él y le es inevitable ver los finos dedos; lastimados y mal vendados, producto de un desesperado intento de escape.

—Yato...—no puede evitar sentirse agobiado al escuchar su nombre con esa voz que hasta solo unos instantes rogaba por ser rescatado.

Rápidamente sacude su cabeza intentando alejar todos sus pensamientos en aquel acto.

—Ah~ lo siento Yukine ¿Te desperté? Solo vuelve a dormir y cierra la ventana que te resfriaras.

Trata de sonar como siempre para no preocupar a su _Guía,_ finge bostezar y estar exhausto. Quiere que él vuelva a descansar, porque sabe que las heridas no han sanado, de ninguno de los dos para ser sincero. Cuando estaba a punto de voltearse para fingir estar dormido una suave tela se atreve a recorrer su mejilla causando un cosquilleo que lo pone alerta, y al mismo tiempo, se congela contemplando fijamente los ojos del contrario en busca de una respuesta.

—Estás llorando—murmura alejando su manga de la piel ajena.

—No es cierto...—desvía la mirada y lleva su antebrazo a recorrer todo su rostro, se engañó a sí mismo creyendo que solo era sudor producto de su reciente pesadilla.

Aparenta estar tranquilo pero muy dentro siente la inquietud por notar la traición de sus propios ojos que lo delataron.

Yukine observa su manga levemente húmeda, y solo se angustia, es la primera vez que seca las lágrimas que derraman los celeste ojos del contrario.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—se sienta en frente del futon de su _Dios_ esperando que este sea sincero con él. Fija su mirada a sus delgados dedos y hace un mueca de impaciencia al no escuchar nada, ni siquiera un ruido—No dejabas de pronunciar mi nombre.—Admite esperando que con eso las respuestas circulen por sus oídos.

Sin embargo el silencio que se forma se vuelve innecesariamente exasperante, frunce el ceño antes de cruzarse de brazos y volver a retomar la charla.

—Decias tanto mi nombre que pensé que estabas teniendo sueños pervertidos... pervertido.

—¡Yo no soy un pervertido, el pervertido eres...!—Yukine se muestra satisfecho con haber logrado que el contrario volteara a verlo, y este simplemente se calla haciendo gestos de enfado y uno que otro puchero por haber caído en la trampa. Ambos sabían que al verse a los ojos hablar se tornaba más fácil y agradable. Rasca su cabeza sin poder negarse a decirle la verdad—Si, tuve una pesadilla, y solo decía tu nombre porque tú decías el mío—con cierta expresión de asco lleva sus brazos a envolver su cuerpo, en una intención de protegerse de su no tan fiable _Maestro_ —¡No de la forma que te estás imaginando!—se apresura a aclarar. Cruza sus piernas para sentirse más cómodo para continuar hablando, y en ello aparta las sábanas de una buena vez—Cuando estabas encerrado.

Confiesa. Y al hacerlo Yukine se asombra. Exhala largando con el aire la sorpresa deshaciendo su barrera de protección deja sus brazos sobre su regazo, contemplando a la persona en frente de él.

—Yo no he tenido pesadillas—menciona orgulloso de su valiente hazaña al no caer en los efectos del mundo de los sueños—. Se supone que el que estuvo allí dentro fui yo, por lo tanto el que debería tenerlas.

—Es bueno saber que no sufres de ellas, pero sabes que estamos conectados. Oír tu voz de esa forma, sentir tu respiración acelerada y entrecortada, tus uñas rasgando lo que fuera que esté hecha esa cosa, y tus gritos con mi nombre en ellos pidiendo ayuda es algo difícil de olvidar de un día para otro.

Yukine se reprocha mentalmente, su intención no era parecer superior ni nada parecido, pero su comentario causó en Yato una presencia distante junto con un tono de voz decaído. Aun así se siente impresionado al escuchar todos los factores que él mismo experimentó en ese momento e intenta dejar, nuevamente, claras las cosas.

—¿Porque recuerdas eso?—el de hebras rubias mantiene una expresión serena—¿Porque no sueñas con el momento que los demás te ayudaron? O Cuando sali de ese lugar, en el instante que tú y Hiyori llevaron sus miradas hacia mí, todavía estaba asimilando las cosas—una leve curvatura se forma en sus labios—¿Es que no recuerdas lo que dije en la casa de Bishamon-sama? Solo te las dije esta tarde—protesta.

En un acto inesperado Yato extiende su mano hasta tomar las de su _shinki_ , quien no dice nada al respecto asomando la idea de que, tal vez, esa acción se deba a una preocupación por sus heridas. No obstante quiere evitar considerar que sus mejillas están rojas y solo deja que su _Dios_ inspeccione, con sutiles caricias, cada extremo de sus dedos.

—No las he olvidado, nunca las olvidaré.

Yukine traga saliva con pesadez, el ambiente que los envolvía no era precisamente algo que le agradara.

—Tú fuiste quien colocó estas vendas en mis dedos ¿Verdad?—recibe un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—Fue algo estúpido de mi parte lastimarme de esta forma para poder salir. Al fin y al cabo lo que dijiste en el momento que nos arrestaron resultó ser cierto.

Ve cómo el contrario permanece intranquilo mientras sus ojos toman el labor de lamentarse ante las heridas producidas el día anterior.

—Dije que dejaras todo en mis manos—las palabras parecen ser escupidas con rencor al ser consideradas como no cumplidas por su parte—. Quería protegerte pero solo terminaste sufriendo.

Esa oración sólo hace enojar al contrario quien tenía un punto de vista diferente.

—Te equivocas, fue gracias a que ayudaste a los demás que ellos te devolvieron el favor—lo mencionado no parece hacer que las cosas cambien de rumbo, aunque para Yato no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo similar.

El más bajo tiene clara sus ideas e intenciones y frunce el ceño ante las vueltas que le daban al asunto. Quiere que las cosas vuelvan a como eran antes de meterse en el lío en el que estuvieron; Yato volvería a ser infantil y molesto como de costumbre, él estudiaría con Hiyori en las tardes, ambos exterminarían a los _Ayakashis_ que se les crucen en el camino con el fin de que su _Dios de la Calamidad_ solo llevase la fortuna a sus seguidores. Por lo tanto como único _Guía_ y _Regalía Bendita_ de su muy complicado _Dios_ quiere cumplir su labor como tal.

—Dije que nada de esto fue tu culpa, me protegiste—espera que, recordando lo que le dedicó esa misma tarde, sus palabras harán la misma magia que en ese entonces. Siente más esperanza cuando esos ojos majestuosos dejan de lamentar sus heridas y se centran en los suyos—, y sonreíste al escuchar eso, tú y Hyori, además de que me abrazaste—agrega, sintiéndose mejor al ver la curvatura en los labios ajenos, demostrando que sus palabras llegaban algún lado. Se pone de pie con la determinación incitandolo a seguir—¡Es por eso que no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por ello! Si es necesario... ¡Olvida que estuve en ese lugar! Así no tendrás más pesadillas, no miraras mis heridas con tristeza, no llorarás por las noches ni te sentirás culpable y podrás ser el Yato molesto e infantil de siempre.

Yaboku observa perplejo e impresionado ante aquella mirada que mezcla vergüenza y seguridad, cada palabra resuena en su corazón y se repiten una tras otra sobre su mente dándole cierta paz que no saboreaba hace mucho tiempo, o quizás nunca la probó, pero por el momento quiere centrarse en la persona ante él; aquel chico llorón y rebelde que siempre lo regaña esperando buenos resultados para que el mismo pueda prosperar para ser un nuevo _Dios de la Fortuna_ y no de la _Calamidad_ , quien se esfuerza por mejorar cada día practicando _invocaciones_ , el _shinki_ que era su orgullo como _Regalía Bendita,_ su único _Guía_ , su amado Yukine _._

No puede evitar abalanzarse sobre él estrujando entre sus brazos, desequilibrando y haciendo que retroceda unos pasos caen sobre el futon del más bajo, la luz que proyectaba la lámpara, quien había sido pateada, enfoca principalmente un rincón de la habitación dejando leves destellos en los rostros de aquel dúo. Con cada reclamo que recibe del contrario, el pelinegro, solo siente que quiere quedarse así por toda la noche, envolviendo aquel cuerpo delgado como si fuese la última vez que lo haría, pero nadie sabe los giros del destino y era incierto saber si esa seria la ultima vez. Lo único que puede hacer es dejar su mente tranquila, alejando las ideas tristes y disfrutando de ese momento único.

—¡Yato! ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!—con sus manos intenta alejar el cuerpo de su _Dios_ quien está sobre él aplastandolo y enrollando sus brazos sobre su cuello—¡Oye suéltame! ¡Deja de abrazarme!—ahora estaba completamente seguro de que sus mejillas ardían hasta llegar a ser similar al color de una manzana, no solo eso, en su pecho siente que su corazón está alcanzando a bombear sangre demasiado rápido y no puede evitar sentir un cosquilleo placentero en su oreja producto de la respiración de la persona sobre él—¡Ya-Yato!

De cierto modo agradece haber caído en su suave futon quien evitaría dolores musculares, incluido el ruido que pudieron haber causado si lo hacían en el piso de madera, en una de esas los dueños del lugar al escuchar el alboroto subían a verificar que todo estuviese bien, y en ese incomodo momento no sabría cómo explicar tal escena.

—Lo siento pero no puedo simplemente olvidarlo—las palabras resuenan como un botón de pausa para sus berrinches, queda en silencio y su cuerpo tensionado se relaja lentamente para asimilar lo que bien era un rechazo a lo que había propuesto—los demás arriesgaron la vida de sus preciados _Guías_ y Hiyori lloró en ese momento preocupada por ambos, además—estira sus brazos permitiendo que ambos puedan contemplar los ojos del contrario, haciendo casi imposible que Yukine no quede cautivado por aquella magnifica mirada—no puedo dejar que cargues con ese recuerdo tan doloroso por ti solo.

Traga saliva ante las escasas veces en las que Yato cargaba esa mirada con seriedad, solo lograban llenarle de sorpresa. Siente los segundos que pasan lentos mientras que el peso de la persona sobre él se vuelve un estorbo secundario, el más alto sigue expectante ante una respuesta que Yukine ya ha decidido. Con sus brazos rodea el cuerpo de Yato empujándolo suavemente para que el espacio entre sus cuerpos se reduzca por completo, nuevamente siente un cosquilleo en su oído, al final solo resopla resignado a la situación y determinación que su _Dios_ ha tomado ante su idea.

—Está bien—dice mientras una mirada apacible se forma en su rostro, simplemente dejaría que esa decisión sea la correcta—. Gracias Yato—con esas palabras al final sus delgados brazos se aferran a la espalda del contrario mientras este solo sonríe embriagándose con el olor del rubio, aprovechando ahora la cercanía que habían alcanzado.

Agradecer es lo único que siente que puede hacer en ese momento, si pidiera perdón quizás eso solo desconcierte al otro, incluso abrazandolo no le parece un saldo justo por todo lo que hizo, porque reconoce que se precipitó a los acontecimientos de la situación, siendo el principal, el atacar a Bishamon creyendo que esta había muerto luego de verla caer herida e inconsciente en algún lugar de la tierra, solo con percatarse que la vida del padre de Yato corría peligro, y con él la de su _Dios_ , solo eso le bastó para intentar romper su promesa de no dejar que mataran a nadie.

Ahí entraba el conflicto, tenía que decidir qué promesa recae con más importancia; si la de no permitir que Yato matara o sí la de proteger al mismo. Ciertamente no puede descartar ese ambicioso sentimiento de anhelar defender al punto de querer permanecer hasta el último segundo de su existencia dando la vida por Yato. Ambas eran promesas que no debería romper, pero empezaba a comprender que tener algo que proteger significa hacerlo a costa de todo y todos.

—Oye~ Yukine~—la voz cantarina que empezó a sonar en sus oídos solo con eso bastaba para que el nombrado comenzará a fastidiarse y olvidarse de lo que pensaba—¿Me dejaras darte un beso...?

La pregunta quedó a medias ya que, el remitente, con escuchar la palabra "beso" le bastó para empujar, distanciarse y, en el transcurso, empezar a ahogar al pelinegro con una almohada.

—¡Eres un jodido pervertido!—declaró sobresaliendo una vena por la frente y siguiendo con la almohada asfixiándolo.

Los brazos que se movían a modo de protesta, y como un método de escape, solo hacían que Yukine hiciese más presión. Una que otra palabra, que no llegaban a sonar más que simples ruidos, persuadieron al rubio de quitar la almohada y en cuanto lo hizo los pulmones de Yato hicieron la bocada de aire más grande de su vida.

—¿Qué clase de _shinki_ intenta matar a su adorado _Dios?_ —Yukine solo lleva un dedo a sus labios en señal para que se callara—¡Ni siquiera dejaste que terminara de preguntar!—protesta siendo ignorado mientras el contrario busca la lampara y ordena su futón con la intención de acostarse y volver a dormir—...Solo iba a pedirte un beso de buenas noches.

—¿Beso de buenas noches?—la pregunta guarda asombro por lo desconocido y con cierto cansancio prosigue a meterse entre las cobijas, sin dejar de ver y oír las ocurrencias ajenas.

—¡Si! Solo es un beso en la frente—señala la suya, como si el contrario no conociese aquella parte del cuerpo.

Una mueca de irritación se plasma en su rostro al notar la normalidad que acompañaba a la proposición entre sus manos. Lleva la mirada balanceándose hacia un rincón de la habitación visualizando, sin querer, aquel pequeño templo que Hiyori le otorgó a Yaboku, Yato, definitivamente prefiere llamarlo con este último nombre. Si decide aceptar solo lo haría en un método para ayudar al contrario a sobrellevar lo pasado. Ya que su _Dios_ no accedió a la idea de olvidar todo, y el agradecer le parece un precio que no llegaría a ser justo, ni incluyendo aquel raro abrazo, solo se le ocurre que eso seria lo mejor, caprichos como esos solo alentaban a Yukine a pensar que las cosas pronto retomaban normalidad.

Por otro lado, el que parece estar de suerte, se prepara para hacer un berrinche y, si es necesario, correrá el riesgo de hacer lo que pidió sin el consentimiento del contrario, pero en el momento que percibe aquel ligero sonrojo que adornan las mejillas ajenas sabe que ha logrado su cometido.

—¡Solo será por esta vez!—Aclara resignado, y estando seguro que luego se arrepentirá por darle el gusto porque sabe muy bien que una vez que se lo dabas se volvía un hábito.

Con una sonrisa dibujada ampliamente, Yato, se aproxima dando saltitos e inclinándose hasta quedar arrodillado toma la libertad de arropar bien a su s _hinki_ quien sólo observa en silencio sintiendo una calidez que solo lo hace sentirse extraño. Lleva su mano a despejar los cabellos rubios que obstruyen la zona donde el llamado "Beso de buenas noches" tomaría lugar. Antes de aproximarse a hacer lo que pidió, con cada centímetro que se consume por la cercanía Yukine no puede evitar ver los labios que se extienden de la cara de Yato, jurando que son cinco centímetros y que esos besos son propios de las tías, originando una mueca de asco y cerrando los ojos para evitar verlo de tan cerca, arrepintiéndose más rápido de lo que creía de su decisión, asegura que jabón no será lo único que se eche encima para quitarse las bacterias que le esperan. Sin embargo el suceso fue en un segundo, quizás lo que dura un parpadeo.

Un beso; simple, corto, hecho con un suave roce de labios y piel. El más bajo abre los ojos confundido mientras lo recibe una magnífica sonrisa.

—Buenas noches Yukine.

Y con eso la confusión no solo se hace presente, se mezclan en su corazón la vergüenza junto con una ligera felicidad que hacen sonar fuertes palpitaciones en todo su cuerpo, se siente nervioso y a la vez ansioso por querer responder pero de forma inesperada un nudo en su garganta, que solo lo incómoda, hace que quede en silencio. El contrario, en el mismo estado que el anterior, se levanta y la mirada de Yukine lo sigue hasta la ventana.

—Puedo cerrarla ¿Verdad? Hace frío—dice de manera torpe.

Un ligero asentimiento de cabeza es la señal que recibe para terminar con la vista del cielo que las preciosas orbes naranjas habían estado observando. Sin ninguna intención de moverse, ahora el techo de madera es, precisamente, su único paisaje. Siente a su revoltoso compañero de hogar batallar con las sábanas para, al parecer, ponerlas en orden y en unos minutos el silencio reina en la noche digna de un buen sueño.

—Yukine.

—¿Y ahora que quieres?—suelta con brusquedad que disimula su patético estado.

—¿Que le ves de interesante al techo?

Una gota de sudor recorre en perfil de su cara, aun sin hacer movimiento alguno solo cierra los ojos arrugando el ceño.

—No te has movido ni un centímetro desde que te he dado el beso de buenas noches.

Traga saliva al ver que había notado ese hecho, no lo diría nunca en la vida, pero Yukine no se había movido para no arruinar aquel gesto que su _Dios_ había hecho, lo cubrió con aquella sabana haciéndolo sentir que estaba protegido y, embarazosamente, querido bajo ese manto. No quiere deshacerlo con un movimiento brusco de su parte, siendo sincero, le pareció un gesto único y acogedor que solo dejaría pasar esa vez, ya que aún siente cierta repugnancia al solo recordar que esa misma manta había sido tocada por las sudorosas, húmedas y malolientes manos del pelinegro, sin mencionar cuando este tomo su mano para revisar las heridas. Quería, en lo posible, dejar de pensar en que tendría que ser su arma y soportar ser tomado a cada rato por Yato; la persona que tenía serios sudores en diferentes partes del cuerpo...

—Estoy cómodo de esta forma—olvida lo que piensa y miente rogando que una _puñalada_ no lo delate. El sentir un estornudo del contrario lo pone en alerta—Por cierto—e intenta evadir el tema—creí que al decir "Buenas noches..." significaba hora de dormir.

—Tu no has respondido, por lo que tengo el derecho de seguir hablando—contraataca entre pucheros.

¿Que puede hacer a esas alturas? Ya ha dado un bocado a lo vergonzoso, lo mejor era terminarlo.

—¡Entonces si digo lo mismo te iras a dormir!—grita con molestia ante los juegos infantiles del contrario, al oír una sonora respuesta, solo resopla dándose por vencido—Está bien, ya entendí.

Una leve sonrisa se asoma en los labios de Yato, esos que no se sentían iguales luego de besar aquella piel suave y tibia que lo esperaba con un sonrojo adorable adornando sus mejillas. Ese lado de Yukine le encantaba, mejor dicho, por molesto y problemático que a veces sea, cada faceta tanto antigua como nueva que descubre solo contribuyen a aumentar aquel cariño a ese valioso _shinki_ con el que pasa cada dia de su vida, y en un insignificante segundo por su mente vuelve a cruzarse la preocupante idea de que sería de él sin su Yukine...

 _'"Sería una pesadilla_ '' piensa cerrando los ojos escuchando un leve y titubeante murmullo.

—Buenas noches... Yato.

Y esperando tenerlas. Voltea para alejar la luz, que aporta la lampara, de sus ojos que rápidamente sucumben a un anhelado descanso.

Por otro lado aquel chico que permanece inmóvil, y plenamente ruborizado hasta las orejas, sus párpados deciden cerrarse ante el cansancio. Por extraño que parezca, ciertas palabras se presentan en su memoria antes de quedar dormido.

 _"Yo no he tenido pesadillas"_

Había dicho aquello con seguridad pero Yukine solo hablaba muy pronto, desde esa noche, asomándose como una débil sombra emergiendo de la oscuridad, algo o... ¿Alguien? a lo que no pudo descifrar como un recuerdo o una simple imagen de su imaginación, empezando a tomar lugar tras sus párpados cerrados. Algo que, por el resto de las noches, lo dejo durmiendo intranquilo y, quizás, luego, nunca, lo deje dormir.

 _ **Fin.**_

～Dedicado a 【Ｊ•Ａ•Ｖ】～

* * *

Comentario de Nazyro:

¡Mucho gusto! Me alegra que le hayas dado una lectura a este _One-shot_ que vino a mi mente luego del capítulo 72 del manga de _Noragami._

Siendo sincera me alegra mucho haber terminado antes de que salga el siguiente capítulo, es como: "¡Bien! ¡Misión cumplida señores a trabajar en otra cosa!" Ya que la intención era terminarlo antes de que el capítulo original o spoilers ataquen a la idea ante mi pregunta de: "¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?" Bueno, claramente esto no porque ya que le di muchas vueltas al asunto, además de que el que primero tendría pesadillas sería Yukine y no Yato o, eso deliro en las noches sacando locas teorías.

He decidido escribir de ellos dos porque, aparte de que me carcomía viva las ganas de hacerlo desde hace unas semana que me arriesgue a leer el manga completito, me pasa algo raro con Yato y Yukine, sí, " **y"** en vez de " **x"**. No puedo verlos como una pareja a la cual _shippearia_ como el KarmaxNagisa, por dar un ejemplo, sino que en ocasiones mis ojos solo pueden ver una relación de padre e hijo. Y es porque el mangaka, opinión de mi parte, logró remarcar eso muy bien, especialmente con los últimos capítulos que nos ofreció.

Bien, sinceridad por favor hazte presente, es lo que tendría que lograr siendo un manga _shōnen_ pero a lo que me refiero es que mi lado _fujoshi_ no ha podido romper ese detalle...

Es por eso que en esta pequeña historia solo puedo dejarlo en un beso en la frente, es lo que un padre le dedicaría a su hijo antes de dormir. Sin embargo ese cosquilleo en mis dedos de querer escribir algo más amoroso, en el sentido de pareja, no se ha dado el gusto de desistir ante mi otro lado mencionado y, evitando cruzar la línea, se ha dado el disfrute de hacer sentir en ambos una ligera vergüenza, sonrojos, latidos acelerados, entre otros detalles típicos de una escritura _shōnen-ai_.

Uff dejando ya de que alguien pierda su tiempo leyendo esto, si es que alguien lo hizo, solo queda agradecer y despedirse de la persona al otro lado de la pantalla.

Gracias por haber leído y, por mi parte, me siento bien

al escribir algo de la pequeña pelusa y el

Dios de las manos sudorosas.

Saludos n.n

PD: Me imagino a Yukine no queriendo dormir para evitar descubrir cómo termina la "pesadilla", algo contrario a lo que le pasó al _shinki_ de _Bishamon_... D':

OtroPDMás: Siento que la descripción/sinopsis no me cierra con lo que, precisamente, pasa dentro del capítulo... Perdón por eso.

ÚlimoPD: Me disculpo si hay algún error de ortografía o escritura uwu


End file.
